


Aaravos? More like Ero-vos.

by Wrath66



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrath66/pseuds/Wrath66
Summary: Aaravos is an elf of many talents, and a possessor of many kinks. Especially ones that include his mirror, and his significant other.





	Aaravos? More like Ero-vos.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless, plotless, self-indulgent, slightly humorous mirror smut. Please enjoy!  
> (And please forgive the title. It was the first and only thing that came to mind and I'm sure I'm not the first person that's said/thought it.)

She should have known. She should have known the minute she saw the mirror that it would end up being a kink. Except she hadn’t. Because, unlike a certain Star Touch Elf, she hadn’t had limitless time all by her lonesome to fantasize a thousand and one ways to spice up her nonexistent sex life, and, even if she had, she was pretty sure she wouldn’t have dreamt up half the things that Aaravos had. Aaravos, she was learning very quickly, was a kinky bastard. 

The first time they’d gotten involved past the usual ‘hello’s’ and what have you, she’d assumed that Aaravos’s unrestrained passion and evident lack of decorum had just been his normal, male libido coupled with some elven cultural difference that made him far from shy about such things as having sex right out in the middle of his library. She hadn’t been at all opposed to his particular tastes, but she was starting to think it was less an elven thing, and more that Aaravos was just a freak on principal. After all, he hadn’t become a master of all Six Primal Sources because he was timid. He was clearly a man--or elf--who liked to experiment, and poke around until he got the answers he was seeking. 

Kind of like how he loved poking and pulling and caressing and and stroking every single part of her he could get his hands on while he had her pressed flat against the mirror, stripped completely naked, and totally at his mercy. 

Her palms were flat against what had been cool, sleek glass, but was now warm, slightly fogged glass as Aaravos knelt behind her, the fingers of his right hand dipping between her parted thighs while his left was stretched up to cup and fondle her breast. Her lips were pulled between her teeth as she fought back a moan, her hair falling in sweat-dampened strands over her face and sticking to the back of her neck and shoulders. She wasn’t sure how long he’d been tormenting her like this. He had no way to keep track of time on his side of the mirror, and he’d barely spoken since they started. Only occasionally issuing soft words of praise, or filthy encouragements as he toyed with her. More often than nought, though, he merely purred, as he as now, and she felt the vibrations all the way to her deepest core as his tongue stroked a long, languid trail right along her--

She gasped and whined, her hips jerking forward, away from him, but he locked his left arm around her waist and pulled her back firmly, his golden eyes smoldering as he looked around her to watch her face in the mirror.

He tutted softly and pressed a heated kiss to the small of her back, his hair sliding along her already sensitive and overheated skin.

“You can’t get away from me that easily,” he murmured, his tone low and thick with desire, and a hint of amusement. 

“You…” she said shakily, trying to manage a coherent thought, but not quite managing as he slid two fingers deep into her, stroking intimately. She moaned, bit hard on her tongue, and tried again. “You...are such a freak…”

He chuckled at that. He’d already had to endure her calling him that--among other things--in the previous times he’d indulged in his fantasies with her. His particular favorite, from what he’d told her, was after he’d taken her so hard and so hot in front of the fireplace she’d experienced her first multiple orgasm, then--after informing him what an insatiable maniac he was--telling him to do it again. He had, of course, obliged. He had since started taking her jibes more as terms of endearment, and she’d found it only encouraged him. Which was probably why she still did it. 

“Someone is going to walk in and see us,” she whispered, her breath fogging the mirror so for a moment her reflection was obscured from sight.

He gave a vague, uninterested “hmm”, his eyes at half-mast as he continued to watch her in the mirror, completely engrossed in his task. 

She could feel her core beginning to tighten as he continued to work his fingers skillfully inside of her, and gave a soft, desperate whine, pushing back towards him. He gave another low rumble of satisfaction at that, his left arm tightening around her waist to hold her fast as he pumped his fingers faster and deeper. 

“Gods,” she whispered.

She felt his lips against her hip again, and heard his soft, low voice as though he were speaking right into her ear.

“If you want your release, my dear, it’s not the gods you ought to be praying to…”

Dear Gods, she about came just from hearing that. It was so not fair that someone who had spent the better part of the last millennia locked in a mirror and completely isolated from people should be so damn good at dropping lines like that. 

“Aaravos,” she breathed, her back arching desperately, “Please…!”

His eyes flashed gold, and he made a noise that was half purr, half growl. 

It only took another half-second before she came completely apart, the tightly wound spring in her core snapping loose so hard she practically convulsed. She tried to cry out but her throat closed from the immensity of it, and she choked. Her muscles clamped down hard around his hand as he continued to stroke her through her orgasm, his eyes never leaving the reflection of her face, drinking her in. 

She was gasping by the time it was over, and her legs were all but useless. She didn’t dare push away from the mirror because she knew she’d be flat on her face if she didn’t have something to support her. Luckily, this was not the first time this had happened, and Aaravos only took a couple of moments to rise from the floor and gather her in his arms, sweeping her easily off of her shaky feet and carrying her over to a collection of pillows and throws he had laid out on the floor nearby. She was trembling from the aftershocks, but there wasn’t a single part of her that wasn’t tingling pleasurably as the mage set her down among the soft pillows and drew a blanket over her naked form.

He, as was typical, was still completely dressed. Apparently one of his other kinks was to be partially or completely dressed while she was left without a single stitch on. She didn’t mind though. And, at this point, she was too exhausted to care. 

Aaravos left her for just a moment to clean up. He left the mirror alone, fogged and with her splayed handprints very much in evidence, but he gathered her discarded clothes and folded them and gave his hands a quick wash before returning to her side. He usually didn’t bother washing his hands after he’d spent so much time toying with her body--considering it to be like a commemoration of their latest indulgence--but she’d specifically asked that he do so. As much as she loved his hands on her, she wasn’t always into having bodily juices all over her during their post-sexy-time cuddling session. Sometimes she was, but this was not one of those times. 

He stretched out beside her, head propped on one hand to look down at her as she curled up sleepily beneath the blankets.

“I cannot believe you did that,” she mumbled, and he smirked.

“I can’t believe you let me,” he replied, stroking back a lock of damp hair from her face. 

“I don’t think there’s anything you  _ haven’t  _ done to me anymore,” she sighed, snuggling into him as he draped an arm over her waist. 

His eyes twinkled mischievously. “Oh, I wouldn’t count on that, love,” he said softly. “I have a list.”

She shivered at the thought, not entirely sure if she was excited to hear that or not…

“Do I dare ask what’s on that list?” she said.

His body trembled with quiet laughter as he gave her a slight squeeze. “I don’t want to spoil the surprise. But I’m interested to see what kind of fun we can have with fire magic…”


End file.
